This invention relates to corrugated board machines and more particularly to a one-sided corrugated board machine having a movable glue-applying device and a roller assembly that is easily accessible for changing or replacing the rollers.
One prior art one-sided corrugated board machine is disclosed in French Pat. No. FR 1,538,604. In this arrangement, two pairs of corrugated rollers are positioned on rotatable bearing brackets in the form of disks. The prior art roller assembly is not easily accessible and it is, therefore, difficult to replace or change the rollers. Furthermore, it has not been possible to supply such a corrugated board machine with only one roller assembly and to later re-equip the one roller assembly to the plural assembly form.